


Danger #2

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response #2 for 2/25 PB100 Challenge: Danger





	Danger #2

“Cas!” Dean called, walking into the kitchen. “Are you done with the popcorn? I’ve got ‘Lost in Space’ ready to go.”

“Just finished.” Cas grabbed the bowl, following Dean to their room. “Why are you excited for this show?”

“Seriously Cas? ‘Danger, Will Robinson!’ ‘It does not compute?’” Dean laughed. “That doesn’t sound familiar at all?” Cas shook his head. “Just say ‘Danger, Dean Winchester,’ and ‘I don’t understand that reference,’ and you will.”

Dean kissed Cas’ cheek, grabbing the popcorn and gesturing for his angel to sit on their bed so they could relax and watch the show together.


End file.
